Simple Descisions
by Alexis Mede
Summary: She was the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, she'd killed the emperor, surely she could take on another man. But what Kaashi is about to find out is that the Dragonborn isn't another ordinary man...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey!So I think the summary explains a lot._

_Just remember guys that English isn't my first language,and I'm in the eighth grade,so there will be a lot of grammatical errors and simple and sentences._

_And for some reason I get so many missing words whenever I write something._

_So there will be a lot of them too._

_And one more thing,please give a review and fav/follow the story if you liked it because I really need some encouragement._

_Other than that,enjoy!_

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

The old wood elf cautiously got up.

_Who would be knocking about at this hour of the night?_

It wasn't just about the time either, the old bosmer lived in a small cabin next to a river about an hour or half away from Windhelm.

The seldom visits he got were usually from Stormcloak soldiers who were checking to make sure this place wasn't an Imperial hidout.

The wood elf,who had previously been enjoying his hot rabbit soup,grabbed a nearby dagger and slowly walked towards the could it be?A bandit,a thief,an assassin?He had no enemies,that he could think of...

Placing his hand on the handle,he pressed his head against the was no sound.

Until there was another knock.

Startled,the bosmer quickly opened the door.

He didn't expect that.

She was an imperial,twenty years old probably.

She had dark chocolate brown hair and grey eyes,and something was obviously very wrong with her.

She was wet and shivering,and covered in mudHer hair slicked to her ghostly pale face,

was wearing a light pink dress that was ripped in several places.

There was a large cut on her cheek and arm.

Her were wrapped around her body and she had a terrified look in her eyes.

Clearing her throat,she said, "I-I'm really sorry to b-bother you at s-such a t-time but could you p-please let me c-come in for a-a while?"

He stared at way she said those words,you could tell she was nobility.

She stared at him,not expectantly as if she wanted him to say no.

She was the one that was afraid of him,he realized.

She sneezed.

Snapping out of his daze,the bosmer quickly ushered her gave him a shy smile and walked inside.

"Here," he said,pulling out a chair near the fire, "Come on."."Thank you," she said softly,warming her hands in front of the handed her a cloth to clean and dry herself.

Walking towards the table he had been sitting on,he took a flagon and poured water in a cup."Here," he said,pulling a chair next to her, "It's warm.".Shivering,she muttered a thanks and quietly sipped the water.

"What's your name?"

"K-kaashi,sir."

It was elven,even though she was an imperial.

"Tell me," the wood elf asked, "What happened to you?"

Suddenly,her face grew very sad,and she looked like she was about to her throat again, she said,

"We were on our way to Windhelm, me and my father,we'd come from Cyrodil.

It was just the two of us,and the carriage driver,Agmentus."

He nodded,motioning for her to her throat again,she said,

"Well,we were riding along the r-riad when an arrow suddenly went th-through Augmentus' h-head."She started trembling again.

"Five men came and they,they...my father,h-he."She opened her mouth and closed it,trying to force words to come out.

She pressed her lips tightly as tears spilled down her cheeks and she covered her didn't need to go on,the elf knew enough already.

"It's alright my dear,"he said soothingly, "Your safe now,there's no need to be afraid anymore."She gave a weak cough and nodded.

He got up and handed her a shawl to wrap around herself.

"Thank you," she said softly, "It's really warm.".Suddenly,her hands started glowing.

Heat and a melodious sound were emitted from it."You're a healer," he said in awe."Y-yes," she said and put her hand on her cheek,"I've finally regained some magicka.I'd used it all to keep myself warm,you see."

Her cheeking started healing.

The blood dried up and skin started knitting itself.

She stopped trembling and closed her eyes as a wave of calmness swept over her.

She then did the same with her arm.

After that,she looked a little better.

There wasn't even a scar left on her face and she was more calm now."Now then," he said,"Let me see if I can whip something up for you."

His soup was long since cold,and he had none did have some crab left,maybe he'd just cook that.

"Do you need any help?"

He whipped around,she was inches away from him.

_How did she come up behind me so fast?_

"Are you alright?" she asked,worried. "N-no it's fine," he said,calming himself down.

_Old age is getting to me..._

"I'm sorry for startling you," she said,looking at the ground.

"It's fine my dear," he assured her,

"Now,the only thing I have left is crab..."

She beamed and said, "Oh I love that!Can I help you?"

"I don't see why not," he smiled kindly, "Do you know how to cook?"

"Yes everything I know is from cookbooks."

"Then you must know many recipes."

"I guess," she smiled and her eyes widened, "That is a big crab."

It indeed 'd caught it in the is started taking of the shell of the wasn't coming off.

"Should I help?"

"Oh,no thank you,I'm fine."

Finally she managed to take it ,it flew off and hit the Bosmer in the face.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she cried as he covered his face.

"I-it's fine," he said, "It's just a little bruise."

He'd been cut on the was a pretty deep bruise.

She took his face in her hands and examined the wound."It's pretty deep," she said,"I can heal it,but with a very different method."

"Okay," he trusted her.

She was just so innocent,and,to have her innocence damaged just a few hours ago was very sad to him.

"Now," she said,"Normally,an injury this deep would leave a scar,but from this method it won'tI..."

She started trembling again."What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"I haven't really ever tried this method before," she said,"I just don't want to hurt you."

"Hey," He said,taking her face in his hands,"It's alright.I trust you.".Hearing that made her pushed her hair out of her face to get a better look at him,then placed her left index finger on the lightly on the wound.

"My father taught me this said that first you have to numb the wound,because it may hurt ."

Suddenly,he felt a sharp pain inside felt like she was freezing the blood in his veins and he stopped mouth was left slightly ajar as she said,"The cold will pass after a few me,does it hurt much ?"

He couldn't reply by shaking his head,so he tried to speak.

But all that could come out of his mouth was a strangled cry.

She looked like she understood though.

She gave him a confused look and said,"Your lying."He wanted to protest and comfort her before she got sad again,but then he realized something.

She hadn't said it in a worried tone.

Her voice was smoother now and she wasn't trembling ,her face was calm and her eyes cold.

"Tell me," She said, "Does this hurt now ?".He started feeling a burning pain inside him,taking over his whole body,originating from her finger,which was still on his wound.

He still couldn't talkand the pain was killing him,and he felt tears running down his hot cheeks.

She tilted her head to the left,her cold,emotionless eyes looking straight into his bloodshot,tearful ones.

"Tell me," She said emotionlessly,"It hurts now,doesn't it?You lied before to me,don't do that again."

He started his mouth,his eyes,nose, still,he didn't move.

"I don't like people that lie."

He fell down on the floor,dead.

She stared at him with the same dead expression.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't lied."

* * *

Kaashi was tired.

She hadn't had absolutely any reason to stage something like that.

It would've been a whole lot easier to just stab him as soon as he had opened the door.

_Maybe I was just looking for a challenge._

_Spmething to make this simple job a bit more interesting._

But an assassin's job isn't really simple.

_The listener of the Dark Brotherhood,no less._

She looked around the hut.

It was a modest cabin.

Reaching under a cut at the waist of her dress,she felt her satchel.

She was tired.

It had been a hard job to build such an had to cut the dress and herself in several places,roll in the mud,hit herself in the face to create a bruise and then swim in ice cold water.

To be honest,the shivering and the tears hadn't been all that fake.

_Well,better get cleaned up._

She went to the outhouse next to the cabin and washed herself.

Luckily,the buckets of water were still warm. reached into her satchel,which was was made to store a large number of large and heavy things,and it was quite common among the adventurers in Tamriel.

She decided to wear a suit of studded armor over a white dress and leggings.

It wouldn't be wise to wear her Brotherhood armor since she was planning to stay at Kynesgrove.

She didn't have much preference for any other type of armor,but the roads of Skyrim were dangerous,especially at night.

Afyer donning on the apparel,she took out a was white,made from a snow fox's fur.

She loved the cloak,the fur was so soft and it had an enchantment on it,made to warm the wearer,which was good because it protected her from the cruel Skyrim weather.

Also,when a person donned on the hood,they'd turn invisible.

Walking back inside,she yawned.

The cloak warmed her enough but it still couldn't block the cool air hitting her wet skin.

She walked to the table,stopping to look at the deceased elf's face again.

_He was so kind...why would someone want to kill him?_

Kaashi shook her head.

The brotherhood didn't question their client's intentions.

Besides,the Night Mother had specifically sent her to that elf in Riverwood.

Bending down,she unbuttoned his shirt revealing his cold ignited her hand as she placed it on his ,she stared at the mark left on his chest,the insignia of the Brotherhood.

It had become somewhat of a tradition for her to burn her victims,letting Tamriel know that the Dark Brotherhood was still out there.

Walking to the table,she took the crab and cut of it's legs.

_That idiot didn't even realize that legs are the only edible parts of a mudcrab..._

Walking to the fire,she cooked them in the pot and dried her hair in the she was done,she pulled out a mirror from her satchel to take a better look at herself.

Kaashi was a twenty year old imperial.

She had dark chocolate brown hair and grey eyes,

pale,fair skin and her hair reached till her shorter flicks covered her forehead,reaching till her eyes and shoulders.

They usually covered her face and she never bothered pinning them up.

Reaching into her satchel again,she pulled out an elven bow and a quiver full of elven out of the cabin,she was greeted with a blast of cold air.

_Stupid Skyrim weather..._

Grabbing her bow in her hands,she closed the door silently behind her.

Suddenly,she heard a growl the side of the house came a ran towards her,and straight into her arms.

She stumbled back,laughing as it licked her face.

"Down Alexander,down boy!"

Alexander was a grey husky and the biggest she'd ever petted it and around,she asked, "Where's Shadowmere?"

It just growled in had probably run away somewhere,not caring about its master.

_Well,looks like I'm walking all the way to Kynesgrove..._

Alexander and Shadowmere didn't get along either,so this way she'd avoid another fight.

"Come on," She said as she started walking down the had her bow in hand,in case anything came up didn't use her hood to turn invisible,it would be better to be road was dark,so she used a candlelight spell for light.

Alexander stared in awe at the ball of light floating above chuckled at the dog's face,then was a long walk to Kynesgrove and she was tired.

Alexander grinned,"Hungry aren't you?If we're lucky then maybe a goat will come out of maybe me trusty steed might actually decide to listen to my orders and come back."

She made out what seemed like a snort from the dog before the light above them she could summon another light,there was a large roar.

It shook the ground and echoed through the growled,ready to pounce at whatever came from the shadows.

"What was that?" Kaashi asked as she summoned a ball of was unlike any animall she'd heard.

_It can't be a dragon,the dragonborn had killed them all a year ago..._

But there it was,a great big dragon swooped down from the landed in front of her,shaking the fell dragon looked at her,then opened it's mouth.

_Oh no_

She pushed Alexander and herself out of the way just as the dragon breathed fire.

She fell on the ground again,her arrows scattering on the ran up to the dragon and the dragon blew fire fell back, ,she picked a nearby arrow and shot its eye.

Her aim was went straight through the dragon's right recoiled as Alexander jumped on its head,trying to rip its scales off.

She readied another she could fire,its tail appeared from the smoke and crashed into her.

She flew back,her bow falling out of her hands.

She didn't have the strength to get couldn't hear Alexander and her hair blocked half of the view.

The only things Kaashi could see were smoke and tried getting up,but stopped when pain erupted in her dragon flew into the sky,circling her and blowing fire at the other side of the river.

Quickly,she brought her habd to her leg,placing it at a point which was wet from what she assumed was let out a shaky breath as the pain reduced.

_Where's Alexander?And why isn't it attacking me?_

The dragon finally ,much to her surprise,opposite to squinted her eyes to see through the smoke and could make out the silhuoette of the dragon and...someone else.

It was a person,a slashed at the dragon with two dragon recoiled and flew blew fire at the man,then something happened.

The same time the dragon blew fire,the man shouted and a gust of frost hit the dragin,who landed next to man pulled two swords from his back and slashed at the dragon's face.

Kaasi turned her attention back to her leg,which was healing looked around for Alexander,who was nowhere to be her bow,she grabbed it and readied an arrow,aiming for the dragon hit the dragon's neck,which made her catch it's spun its tail at the man,who disappeared into the smoke.

The dragon started crawling towards her.

She got up and shot another dragon was more angry then blew fire at her just as she ,she searched for another arrow but could find dragon advanced towards her,raising its wings as it breathed summoned a large ward just in time,using both her was strong enough to block the fire,but not for started appearing in the closed her eyes and concentrated as her magicka depleted.

_Come on,just hold on a bit longer..._

FUS RO DAH!

A giant blue wall slammed into the dragon and it crashed into the river, let her arms fall to her ,the dragon's body started to light in the form of lines flew from the dragon and went through the man,whose wounds healed immediately.

_I think I've seen enough weird stuff today..._

And with that,she lost concsiousness.

* * *

"Hey,are you alright?Can you hear me?".Slowly,Kaashi opened her eyes to see two blue orbs staring at her.

Instincts kicking in,her dagger shot up from her sleeve and aimed it at the person.

Much to her surprise,he grabbed her wrist and twisted it,the dagger dropping between them.

"Hey,calm down!"

She stopped struggling and looked lying on a bed,most likely in an inn room.

"Are you alright?"

She looked at the man,sitting on a chair next to the was a surprisingly young nord,in his late had messy raven hair and unusually bright blue a nords,he had fair skin and a scar that extended from just beneath his left eye to his ,he'd manage to maintain a handsome appearence,like he hadn't just fought and killed a flying giant lizard.

"Hey,you okay?"

Kaashi realized she was staring and quickly looked away,her cheeks gave her a confused he could say anything,they were interrupted by a bark.

"Alexander!" She cried out in joy as the dog jumped into her nord smiled at it had calmed down,she turned back to the man."Who are you?".He seemed a bit put off by her question."That's the first thing you ask me?"

"It's better to know that the person infront of you deserves to not have a dagger shoved down their throat." She said in all seriousness.

He gave her a wierd look,then said, "Anyways,how do you feel?"."Alright,I at least,alright enough for someone who just got attacked by a dragon."

"That's good."

"Although,I would've been better if you'd done your job properly."'She said pointedly."Hey!What does that mean?"."Oh come on," Kaashi said, "Your the Dragonborn,aren't you?".

His eyes widened,then quietly muttered a yes.

"And aren't all dragons dead?" She asked, "You probably forgot one."."I didn't forget anything," He said face darkened as he thought of something."Where are we?" Kaashi asked,looking around.

"Huh?Oh,we're in Kynesgrove."

"You carried me all the way to Kynesgrove?"

"Not horse did most of the stayed put during the whole fight with the creatures,aren't they?"

Kaashi resisted the urge to snort,and nodded."So Dragonborn," She said, "Why was that dragon there?". Judging from his looks,he had no ,he got up and said, "Well,I have to go ,my name is 's yours?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Hey,I told you mine."

"I've been taught not to trust strangers."

"I doubt strangers rescue you from dragon attacks."

"True,but I'm still not telling you."

He gave her a half smile. "Fine,you was nice meeting you,whoever you are.".With that,he left.

She watched him close the door behind him and rested her head on the wall.

Alexander rested its head at the edge of the bed and moaned.

She smiled and petted her hood to her head,she leaned against the bed frame as she disappeared from view.

Alexander didn't say anything,it had gotten used to her sudden disappearences.

It had become a habit of hers to become invisible whenever she needed to think about something.

All the jarls in Skyrim had announced that the dragons were killed seven months ago.

After that,there hadn't been one dragon sighting,until now.

_So,does that mean that dragons are coming back to life again?_

Taking off her hood,she stood up.

She was covered in dirt and sweat and sleeping with armor on was an uncomfortable experience she would not like to repeat."Come on boy,let's take a bath."

* * *

_A husky is a type of dog,isn't it?I hope ,I did my best to not make any mistakes but there must have been a lot since I was typing on my phone.I hope you guys liked it because I swear the next chapters will be please leave a review and fav/follow so that I can continue this story..._

_See you later!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Guys!_

_I know that it's been months but I was preparing for my final exams so..._

_Anyway,none of you reviewed which was very sad :(._

_But it's okay :)_

_Now,I have to make these stupid lines or else my words go missing._

_If you guys know how to remove this problem,_

_please tell me._

_Other than that,_

_enjoy!_

* * *

"Listener!"

Kaashi laughed as Cicero threw his arms around her.

"It took you so long to come back,Cicero was getting so worried!Once Cicero started crying in front of Mother too!"

She took his face in her hands and smiled.

"It's okay,I'm here now.'

The job was very successful."

She wrapped an arm around his shoulder as they descended into the dungeon that was their mother.

"Oooh,I can't wait to tell Mother!" Cicero said as he dragged her towards the coffin.

"Mother!The Listener has come back!Oh,how I had missed her Mother!But now she has returned and the three of us will have lots of fun together! Cicero ,Listener and Mother!"

She laughed and bowed in front of the coffin,much to Cicero's delight.

"My respects,Mother."

Cicero 's dagger flew out of her sleeve.

"What is it Cicero?"

"M-mother you," he fell to his knees infront of the corpse.

"You have a spot on y-your coffin."

He gave another hysterical scream and jumped up.

"Cicero will have you cleansed right away Mother!Oh he will!He will!"

Kaashi relaxed as Cicero ran off to get a bucket and stared at the corpse in front of her.

_I killed the elf._

_Hope you're happy._

She grabbed her face,feeling a wave of nausea hit her head.

Sighing ,she walked down the stairs towards her fellow assassins.

"Listener!I thought you'd died."

"Nice to see you too,Nazir."

He laughed,handing her a mug of his mug,he said,

"To yet another contract successfully completed."

She raised her mug,then set it on the table.

"You're just in time for a new 's still in Falkreath and the clown's too busy taking care of his _Mother._"

She sat down on a chair next to a slice of Nazir's sweetroll,she ate it with a fork.

"Well,what about Stryder?Or Alexandria."

"The breton's already busy and I don't trust the already messed up his last contract."

"Really,what happened?" She asked,not caring in the least.

She tried her best to ignore him while she ate her meal.

"I mean,how hard is it to silence a chike-"

She stood up eyes were wide and glazed over.

"What's wrong,Listener?"

"The Night Mother," She whispered, "I'm being called."

As if in a trance, she walked up the stairs,Nazir silently trailing behind her.

Walking towards the coffin,she closed the door behind her and stared at the corpse infront of her.

"I am here Mother.".

_Go to Ulfric Stormcloak in Windhelm._

_And so begins a contract,bound in blood._

Kaashi stumbled out of the coffin.

_The leader of the rebellion?Who does he want me to murdur?_

_Come to think about it,who wouldn't he want me to murder?..._

A small smile played on her was going to be very big contract...

"So who is it?" Nazir asked anxiously.

"Ulfric Stormcloak."

"The leader of the stormcloaks?"

"Yep," she replied, "Wonder what he wants?"

Nazir seemed impressed,"This is going to be big," he said,"Very big."

"You're right," Kaashi replied,"Which is why I have to go right like you're going to have to send Stryder for that contract."

Nazir didn't seem too happy with scowled at her as she checked her satchel.

"Oh don't give me that look Nazir,he's young and still learning."

"He's older than you."

"That doesn't matter."

"I'm not sending that boy on-"

"Hey,could you lend me those gloves you wear?I just came from Eastmarch and that place is colder than an ice wraith's breath."

"Don't change the subject," He said as he followed her through the dungeon.

"Well you could just complete it yourself." She said as she searched the bookshelf in her room.

"I would,but I have another kill in this contract is in Winterhold,I don't want myself to freeze before I reach the city."

She rolled her eyes as she pulled out a map from beneath a journal.

"That's a stupid palace of the where would Ulfric's chamber be?"

She scanned through the map,looking for the best location from which she could sneak through.

"Stupid Nord architecture," she muttered under her breath.

"It's not a stupid excuse," He said, "And I'm wanted there too."

Kaashi folded up the map and tucked it in her boot.

"Well,I have to go Cicero I'll be back by tomorrow evening."

She grabbed her satchel and pulled the mask of her cowl to her face.

"Be careful," Nazir said,"There's been news of a dragon attack in The Rift."

She stopped and looked at him, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," He said, "And they found another skeleton in a river in Eastmarch."

"Oh," She replied, "I wonder why...but I'll be careful,don't worry."

"Farewell,Listener."

* * *

Ulfric was had been a tiring constant pleas of those lizards for entrance into the city had given him a migraine.

His plans for a nice warm bath and a much needed sleep were ruined when he felt a dagger being pressed against his neck.

He decided it was better not to scream when the sharp metal drew blood.

Suddenly,his captor withrew their blade and kicked him in the back.

He fell forward onto a chair and looked up to see the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood.

"Ulfic Stormcloak," she said in a soft,smooth voice," Performing the Black Sacrament?It's a strange world.

He had she entered his chambers without being caught?

She was wearing an assassin's armor and a peculiar white cloak.

"I assume it worked," Ulfric said clamly as he stood up and walked to the corner of the room.

He opened a fancy bottle and poured a sparkling red liquid into two glasses.

Grabbing them,he walked towards her and held out a glass.

"Argonian Blood Wine," He said," One of the best drinks you'll ever taste."

She took one and said,"I'm surprised you drink this,considering its _foriegn_ origins."

"I do not discriminate between drinks," he said and sat down.

"No," She said while sitting dowm opppsite to him, "Just people."

Ulfric couldn't see behind the mask she was wearing,but he could tell she was enjoying herself.

"Anywho," She said as she set the full glass on the table between them," You,Ulfric,performed the Black Sacrament.I do hope you knew what that meant."

He nodded, leaned back and put her feet on the table.

"So then,who would you like me to murdur."

"The Dragonborn."

Her eyes widened,and she seemed impressed.

"Would you care to give me a reason for such a high profile victim?"

"Because he is a hypocrite!" He shouted and stood up,"That bastard may call himself a nord,but he most definately is not!"

She stared at him silently as he started pacing back and forth.

"He's imperial scum!And when the people of Skyrim realize where his true allegiance lies,of course their going to side with the Empire!"

She pushed her feet off the table and leaned forward on the table.

"Now,I do not care much about politics,but if my knowledge does not betray me,the Dragonborn has yet to choose sides."

"I'm telling you,"He said,"It's only a matter of time before he sides with them."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Just a few days ago,he stayed in didn't bother visiting me."

"He must have been busy."

"He's a loyal Thane of Balgruuf."

"He's the Thane of every yours."

"He attends the parties of the Thalmor to discuss the ongoing _politics_ of Skyrim."

"Common courtesy."

"He pays regular visits to Tullius and Elisif."

"Well..."

"There's no denying will join the Empire and the support for my cause will decrease.

I cannot let that happen!"

"It doesn't matter," Kaashi said as she stood up,"The Brotherhood doesn't question their clients intentions."

She looked at him with an expression he couldn't place.

"But Ulfric,there's been rumours of the dragons' you truly want to deprive Skyrim of the only person that can save her people?"

A look of doubt crossed his face.

_He does care about his people,he's unsure._

Kaashi didn't involve herself in politics,but she wasn't arrogant about what went on around her,at least,in Skyrim.

Ulfric was,like any other leader,full of ambitions and hidden wishes,and he knew what he was getting himself into.

A look passed across his face,that of an old,sad man.

Then he regained his composure.

"To win a war," He said in a low,deep voice,"Sacrifices must be made."

She didn't reply.

"And I thought that the Brotherhood do not question their client's intentions."

"Your right," She said softly, "We don't."

"But moving on," She continued,"I can do it,but what can you offer me in return?"

"Enough gold."

"Are you sure?"I am the one who killed the Emperor,you know,and I got a generous enough reward."

"I'll match it."

"But the Dragonborn isn't like the Emperor,in my opinion he's much more important and-"

"Fifty thousand gold."

She stared at him,"My,my,now that is a good offer,I accept it."

He relaxed,smiling,then raised his glass.

"A toast,then,to the death of the Dragonborn."

She raised the glass from the table and said,

"To the death of the Dragonborn."

Suddenly,she was in front of him,her face inches away from his.

"But he's not dead yet,so let's hold of the celebrations till later,okay?"

* * *

"The Dragonborn!?"

Yep," Kaashi replied, "You know,the guy who saved all of Tamriel and is a living legend."

Disbelief crossed Nazir's face,and then,slowly,he began to smile.

"Well,it actually makes sense," Babbette said thoughtfully,"If the Dragonborn does side with the Empire,Ulfric will lose support."

"I don't care about the reason," Kaashi said, "Because the money's good enough."

"You're right," Nazir said, "The money's enough,but then,The Dragonborn!The most famous figure in Tamriel!"

"Yes,it will increase the Brotherhood's reputation tenfold,we'd be fools not to accept it."

"Which is why I already have," Kaashi took out a map from her satchel and lay it on the table.

It was off a large building,a manor.

"Windstead Manor," She said, "Ulfric said that the Dragonborn is going to be there today,and there's been word in Morthal that the Dragonborn had lunch with their jarl."

"So,it's just going to be like a normal contract?" Babbette asked,disappointed.

"He's not the Emperor," Kaashi told her, "He doesn't have to be lured in Skyrim."

"That's a good thing," Nazir said,a dark expression on his face, "Last time..."

There was silence among the three friends.

Sighing,Kaashi stood up and rang a gong,signaling for all the members to come to the room.

She leaned against the wall,not speaking while Stryder,Alexander,Gabriella and Cicero filed inside the room.

"You're back!" Stryder exclaimed and Gabriella smiled.

"Ooooh!What do we have here!" Cicero said as he glanced over an annoyed Nazir's shoulder,trying to look at the map.

The assassins all gathered at the long table,with Kaashi at the head.

Alexander rested its head on her lap,making it difficult for her to move.

She looked around the table. Stryder and Gabriella were still in their Brotherhood armor.

Cicero never bothered taking it off,causing it to be worn out.

Kaashi was wearing her armor too,without the cowl.

Her long hair tickled Alexander's nose and it tried to paw at them.

"So," she said, "Ulfric has told me about our newest contract."

Silence fell among the assassins as they waited for her reply.

"The Dragonborn."

Stryder's mouth fell open and Gabriella's eyes widened.

Cicero continued picking his nose.

She moved Alexander from her lap,resting her arms on the table.

After a moment of silence Nazir said, "Speak,you idiots."

"Wow," Gabriella said, "The Dragonborn?Sure he probably has many enemies but Ulfric?"

"Is one of them," Kaashi said, "Apparently,he thinks the Dragonborn's loyal to the Empire."

"Well,that does make sense if he thinks it will weaken his position in the war," Nazir said.

"Politics matters little," Kaashi said, "We have been given the contract and have been promised a just reward."

"So," asked Ryder, "When do we start?"

"_You _don't," Nazir said, "It's for me and Kaashi to decide."

Ryder flushed,and muttered an apology.

"Don't be so rude,Nazir," Kaashi said.

Ryder gave her an appreciating smile,which she returned.

"But he is two of us will discuss it ,would you care to join us?"

"No thank you," She replied," I'd rather not indulge in such boring work."

"Cicero would love to help,oh yes he would!"

Nazir glared at the jester and quickly shook his head behind his back.

"Actually Cicero," Babbete said quickly, "I was wondering if you could help me in a potion I was creating."

"Yes,you do that Cicero," Kaashi said,silently thanking Babette.

He pouted like a ten year old who'd been told not to go out of the house.

" will do that."

"Now then," Kaashi said,"Nazir and I shall discuss these matters later on in the evening."

"Yes we shall," Nazir said coldly,something nobody but herself understood.

"Now,please tell me about some of our other ,Ryder,did you enjoy your trip to Whiterun?"

"Our contract has been completed and the money..." she retrieved a pouch from her pocket and placed it on the table,"... has also been recieved."

"Very good," Kaashi said, "Nazir,are there any other contracts?"

"Well,we've already discussed the one in Winterhold that-"

"Will be done by Ryder," she said and patted Alexander's head.

She didn't bother looking up to see Nazir's glare.

They spent the next half hour eating and discussing the reason behind Ulfric's contract.

* * *

"Listener?" a muffled voice came from behind the closed door.

"Hmm?" She replied,not looking up from the book she was reading.

"Uh,can I come in?"

She frowned,then looked up.

"Who is it?"

"Ryder."

"Oh,sure."

She put the book on the end table and reluctantly got out of bed.

She was half surprised/half annoyed by his visit since it got her out of her warm bed.

Besides,it was probably the middle of the night,she couldn't tell.

Ryder was still standing behind the door.

She got up and donned on a heavy cloak to replace the warmth of the bed covers.

Careful not to slip on her dress,she ran a hand through her hair and yawned while making her way across the room.

She opened the suddenly closed door and ushered him in.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," he said quietly.

"Oh no,not at all," She replied,suppressing another yawn.

She led him to the table on the side of the room and sat across him.

"So," She tried her best to sound interested,"What is it?"

"I,uh..."

Noticing his discomfort,she decided to speak first.

"Have you prepared for the trip to Winterhold?"

"Yes,I'm leaving early in the about you,listener?"

"Well,Nazir and I are going to discuss the plan in the morning,but hopefully the job would be finished tomorrow."

"Oh that's good."

Silence enveloped waited patiently for him to speak again.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Well,uh, for helping me out today,with Nazir."

"Oh,no problem."

"But still,I know he doesn't trust me and-"

"Ryder," she said met her eyes.

"The only reason Nazir treats you like that is because you are yet to earn his respect."

He nodded solemnly.

"Believe me,you're young right I first entered the Brotherhood,Nazir treated me like that too.

But I proved myself,just like I know you will."

"Thank you listener but uh,"

"Yes?"

"I'm older than you."

She laughed.

"By three years,infact," he added quietly.

"Well," she replied,smiling at him, "What I mean is that you just have to prove your usefulness to him."

"OK."

She stood and pulled him up.

"Thank you,listener." he said, "I feel much better now."

"No problem," she said and hugged him.

He seemed startled by the hug,but he wrapped his arms around her.

There was a cough.

The pulled apart to see Nazir awkwardly standing at the door.

"Ah Nazir," She said, "Wonder what brings you here."

Ryder quickly left the room,leaving the two of them alone.

"I came to discuss the plan for the contract," he said.

"But it's the middle of the night," she whined.

"You shrugged me off in the evening," he said, "Besides,you're awake right now aren't you?"

"Only because of Ryder," she said,sitting on the table, "He was complaining to me about you."

"Yes,I saw you two right now," He replied, "You two seem close."

She smiled, "Well,he is handsome."

He snorted, "That idiot should learn to deal with his own problems."

"But you're too hard on him," she argued, "Be more lenient,and he'll show you how brave he is."

"We'll discuss this another time,right now we have more important matters to discuss."

* * *

"There's got to be guards..."

"He doesn't even have houscarls..."

"Maybe through the chimney..."

"I can get to the tower..."

"A steward maybe,a maid,a lover..."

"A paralysis would make it easy to..."

"No one might notice..."

"I'll start a fire too..."

"There's an Imperial camp nearby..."

"Ulfric's only given me three days..."

"Go straight to Windhelm..."

"But I wouldn't be able to..."

"Maybe Cicero,or Gabriella..."

"No,they wouldn't be able to slip past the soldiers..."

"So we agree now?" Kaashi asked.

"Fine," Nazir said, "But I just think that-"

"Nothing Nazir,the plan is final."

"Okay..."

"So I can sleep now?"

"Fine."

"Goodnight,Nazir."

"Goodnight."

* * *

_The next chapter show's how the mission goes._

_I was actually going to include it in this chapter,but the chapter is long enough._

_Besides,I wanted to update really bad._

_I hope you guys enjoy,and please review!_


End file.
